


Take a Load Off

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: San Diego hotels have the best views.





	Take a Load Off

Kyle hummed around Stan’s cock, earning grunts above his head. He pulled back only to lap at the dripping head, before taking Stan all the way down his throat.

Stroking Kyle’s curly locks, Stan leaned back and bit his lower lip. “Fuck yeah, dude. You’re so good at that.”

Slurping hungrily along the side of Stan’s erection, Kyle pulled at Stan’s foreskin with his lips playfully. “Stan,” He drooled out, licking back up all the spit he could.

Stan yanked back Kyle’s hair, grabbing his cock and jerking it quickly. “Say it. Fuck, just say it.”

“I told you you’d be jacking it in...” Kyle winced when Stan yanked at his hair harder. He glared slightly, “Fuck off with that!”

Opening his mouth to retort, Stan instead came in spurts.

Kyle mirrored Stan’s face, letting the splatter get across his features. Some reached his mouth, but not enough he could leave his mouth hanging open to have it drip to the already cum-stained carpet.

“Whore,” Stan laughed, letting Kyle get up onto his lap.

Kyle huffed when he was thrown to the sheets, yet he clung to Stan as they kissed and rolled around together.

He shouted when they almost fell off, but his noise caused Stan to pause and give him a look.

Stan laughed a bit, kissing Kyle’s nose, “So, what are we going to do here?”

“Talk about how you never return the favor?”

Stan pushed Kyle down into the sheets, “Are you sure you want me to do that when I’m this pent up?”

“Yeah, then you won’t suck at it anymore,” Kyle said. He giggled when Stan started to tickle him for saying it like that, pushing at Stan until he finally went south.

There was a lot more than jacking it in San Diego.


End file.
